a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat that is provided with floating tubes in a multi-layer design, and more particularly to a boat that is provided with floating tubes for facilitating balance, anti-collision, and survival, and is provided with a multi-layer design at interiors of the floating tubes.
b) Description of the Prior Art
As a boat is generally traveling very fast on water surface, a hull will be usually tilted upon changing direction, which allows two sides of the hull to be easily collided with the water. Therefore, some boats are designed to be equipped with floating tubes for facilitating balance.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional boat 1 is provided with a hull 11 and a floating tube 12 which surrounds and is fixed at a periphery of a top part of the hull 11. The hull 11 will be installed with a motor, chairs, and driving equipment, wherein the floating tube 12, which is made by Hypalon, is in a hollow shape and its interior is formed with a charging space 13 that can be filled with air, such that the floating tube 12 can be flexible and can provide buoyancy force.
In terms of the boat 1, the floating tube 12 is primarily to provide effects of balance and anti-collision. However, once the floating tube 12 made by Hypalon is subjected to impact of huge external force, it will be usually ruptured, allowing the air in the charging space 13 to quickly leak out. Then, the floating tube 12 will easily lose its original function, and thus needs to be repaired.
In order to increase durability of the floating tube, there are vendors who manufacture the floating tube 12 totally with EVA (Ethylene Vinyl Acetate) material. This design method has overcome the aforementioned flaw that the floating tube 12 is easily ruptured; however, weight of the entire boat 1 will be increased too. Therefore, it is not absolutely perfect.